Black Thinkerbell
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: Summary: Aku mungkin dulu berhati seputih kapas, tapi jika hati seputih kapas ini membuatmu hilang dari sisiku. Aku rela hatiku gelap jika dengan itu aku bisa meraihmu-Kyuhyun/KiHyun/Warn: BL,Shounen-Ai,MXM. For Event Desember Ceria KiHyun/Isi dan Summary beda


**Disclaimer © This Story is My Own,**

 **But Chara is Not My Mine**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort** **,Romance**

 **Story of Izca RizcassieYJ™**

 **Warning : Miss Typo,Typo(s),Alur kilat,Gaje, Shounen-ai,Boys Love,MXM,**

 **OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk menghibur semata bukan untuk di komersilkan**

 **FOR EVENT**

 **~Desember Ceria KiHyun~**

 **DLDR**

 **NO COPY AND NO PLAGIAT !**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **TEKAN TOMBOL BACK KALAU GAK SUKA**

 **~BLACK THINKERBELL~**

Aku masih terdiam menatap hamparan luas di depan mataku, tanpa sadar air mataku terus mengalir tiada henti seakan memaksaku menerima kenyataan jika semua yang aku lakukan tidak berguna sama sekali. Aku menutup mataku sejenak melupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku namun aku tidak cukup berarti untuknya mungkin, sungguh aku tidak sanggup harus berpura-pura baik di hadapan orang lain yang sudah merebutnya dari sisiku jadi jangan salahkan aku bila akhirnya ini yang terjadi.

"Yaak... Bummie tunggu aku ! Kau hanya salah paham, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Ku mohon percayalah. Sungguh ini semua tidak seperti yang terlihat, aku yakin ini rencana dari Kyuhyun. Ia pasti ingin memisahkan kita berdua..." belum sempat Heechul meneruskan ucapannya sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi mulusnya.

 _ **'PLAK'**_

"Cukup ! Aku muak dengan kebohonganmu, tidak masalah jika kau mau mengkhianati hubungan kita. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kambing hitam untuk hubungan kita ! Hubungan kita berakhir termasuk pertunangan kita. Silahkan lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku datang" dengan nada dingin Kibum langsung berlalu meninggalkan keka- mantan kekasihnya yang masih menangis tersedu, ia langsung menarik tangan namja manis yang sedari tadi hanya memandang adegan di depannya dengan raut bosan.

Malam ini semua berakhir lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dari yeoja sampai namja aku jadikan kekasih namun tidak ada satupun yang berakhir di pelaminan. Tapi mengapa dari semua mantan kekasihku selalu mengatakan jika Kyuhyun penyebab hancurnya hubungan kami, tentu saja aku tidak percaya seseorang dengan kepolosan seperti Kyuhyun bisa melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Aku sangat menyayanginya, ia yang bisa bertahan dengan aku yang dingin dan mengerti dengan baik semua hal tentangku. Namun hari ini segala kepercayaanku hilang saat aku tanpa sengaja memasuki kamarnya, sungguh aku ingin sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Kenapa semua foto mantan kekasihku di penuhi dengan coretan merah, aku harus meminta penjelasan padanya. Belum sempat aku menyentuh foto yang menarik perhatianku tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan menarikku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini BumBum ? Bukankah tadi aku memintamu menunggu di ruang tamu ?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar gugup jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, sungguh ia belum siap jika Kibum mengetahui rahasia yang di jaganya selama ini.

"Apa maksud semua ini Kyu ? Jadi memang benar kau sengaja menghancurkan hubunganku dengan semua kekasihku ? Kenapa ? Katakan Kyu ! Jangan membuatku semakin membencimu !" teriak Kibum dengan suara dingin tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang bergetar menahan tangisnya. Melihat Kyuhyun masih membisu membuat amarah Kibum meledak.

"Baik jika itu yang kau inginkan. Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku ! Aku sungguh kecewa denganmu !" ujar Kibum sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang langsung merosot jatuh menangis tersedu. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin memeluk tubuh yang rapuh itu namun rasa kecewa dan ego yang tinggi menahannya. Andai saja ia mendengar ucapan lirih dari Kyuhyun mungkin ia akan berbalik.

"Aku mencintaimu Bum... Mianhaeyo" disertai isakan menyayat hati Kyuhyun memeluk foto yang sebelumnya hampir di sentuh Kibum, foto di mana hanya ada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir ia akan mengetahui semuanya secepat ini. Aku tahu akan menyakitkan pada akhirnya saat kehilangan kepercayaan darinya, tidak masalah jika aku masih bisa bertegur sapa dengannya. Namun ia memintaku untuk tidak lagi mucul di hadapannya membuatku seperti mendapat pukulan telak bahwa ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mungkin aku harus berhenti mencintainya, aku sudah cukup bahagia melihat ia tersenyum meskipun senyum itu bukan untuk dan karena aku.

Dengan senyuman palsu Kyuhyun mulai menyapa teman-temannya, namun senyuman itu perlahan luntur ketika tanpa sengaja menatap pemandangan menyakitkan di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menahan tangis saat tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan mata Kibum, ia berjalan merunduk mengalihkan matanya dari Kibum dan tanpa sengaja hal itu malah mengakibatkan ia menabrak dada bidang namja di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terpekik saat namja itu justru memeluknya dengan erat, saat ia ingin melepaskan pelukan namja asing itu sebuah bisikan membuatnya tertahan dan balas memeluk erat namja di depannya.

"Tadaima... Kyunnie" bisikan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangisan yang sudah lama ia tahan.

"Okaeri... Minnie" suara Kyuhyun di sela tangisannya membuat Shim Changmin tersenyum dan dengan lembut menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu seakan tidak perduli apa yang di lakukannya telah membuat seseorang menatap mereka dengan wajah mengeras menahan amarah. Belum sempat namja yang ternyata Kibum itu melangkah berlalu suara dari Changmin membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Changmin mengambil posisi setengah duduk dengan lutut kanan yang di tekuk membuat semua yang melihat bertanya-tanya adegan selanjutnya.

"Kyu... BabyKyu, Maaf telah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu marah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah aku lakukan dulu. Aku..." jeda waktu lama membuat semua orang penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Changmin, akan tetapi sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat bahagia menimbulkan banyak spekulasi dari semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melihat.

Di antaranya beranggapan bahwa ChangKyu adalah kekasih yang lama terpisah atau Changmin mengambil kesucian Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkannya dan sekarang meminta kembali lagi. Dengungan itu membuat Kibum yang menyaksikan drama picisan di hadapannya mendengus kesal, ia tidak rela jika Kyuhyun bersama namja jangkung itu. Ia langsung menarik Kyuhyun dari hadapan Changmin tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, ia mencium Kyuhyun bahkan sampai melumat dengan ganas bibir mungil itu. Semua yang melihat menahan napas menantikan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh milikku ! Kyuhyun kekasihku, ingat itu dengan baik !" ujar Kibum dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam.

"Mwo ? BabyKyu... kau tidak bilang jika sudah memiliki kekasih ? Chukkaeyo... jadi aku sudah boleh berdiri bukan ?" ucapan Changmin membuat Kibum terdiam

"Apa maksudmu ?" suara Kibum terdengar menusuk

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk Kyunnie, Lagipula aku sepupunya dan aku tidak suka incest... Hahahaha" suara tawa Changmin masih terdengar membahana meskipun sosok sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah ? Pergi sana !" teriak Kibum di sertai deathglare andalannya mengusir semua yang masih sweatdrop dengan adegan sebelumnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat busuk di balik dada Kibum.

Seorang namja manis yang sebelumnya tengah bersama Kibum mendekati mereka berdua, Kyuhyun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya seakan takut Kibum memilih bersama namja manis itu.

"Mianhaeyo... tapi aku mencintainya Hae" ucap Kibum membuat Donghae tersenyum sendu dan berlalu pergi. Sungguh Kibum tidak bermaksud menyakiti Donghae namun ia juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang hanya tertuju untuk namja di pelukannya.

"Buang apa yang di berikan namja itu. Aku bisa membelikanmu lebih bagus dari yang ia berikan" suara Kibum terdengar cemburu meskipun Changmin sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun adalah sepupu.

"Aniya... Minnie sudah berjanji mengganti PSP yang dulu pernah di rusaknya sebelum ia pindah ke Jepang, apapun alasannya aku tidak akan membuangnya. Titik tanpa protes" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum yang sebelumnya ingin mengajukan protes kembali menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka. Dengan wajah dingin ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sebelum sempat menjauh sebuah tarikan membuatnya terpaksa berbalik.

 _ **'CUP'**_

"Jangan marah lagi nde, BumBum... Saranghaeyo" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mencuri kecupan di bibir Kibum dengan senyuman manis. Ia menatap dalam mata Kibum sampai tekanan di tengkuknya membuat bibir mungilnya menyentuh kembali bibir Kibum di sertai dengan lumatan lembut dari Kibum, lenguhan Kyuhyun semakin menambah semangat Kibum. Hingga pukulan di dadanya terpaksa menghentikan ciuman panas diantara mereka.

"Nado Saranghaeyo KyuKyu... Mianhae aku baru menyadari perasaan ini sekarang. Jangan pernah menghilang sedetikpun dari pandanganku, Aku bisa lebih kejam darimu jika ada yang mengusik milikku" ucapan Kibum yang sarat akan keposesifan hanya di balas dengan anggukan pelan dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

 **Kau telah melemparkan dirimu untukku Kyu, jadi jangan sekalipun berharap aku akan melepaskanmu sekalipun kau memohon padaku. Karena aku bukan** _PETERPAN_ **yang membutuhkan sayap** _THINKERBELL_ **, aku adalah Kibum yang akan selalu melindungimu dengan kekuatanku sendiri meskipun itu berarti mengekang hidupmu.**

-Kibum-

 **Aku takkan pernah menyesal melemparkan diriku padamu Bum, dan ikat aku dengan erat hingga tidak ada kemungkinan untuk lepas darimu. Aku bukanlah** _THINKERBELL_ **yang memiliki hati seputih kapas serta merelakkanmu menjadi milik yang lain, meskipun itu berarti tidak ada kata 'kebebasan' dalam hidupku**

-Kyuhyun-

* * *

 _ **END**_

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"  
Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".  
Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :  
Author :  
\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn  
\- Genre dan lainnya bebas  
\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)  
\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)  
\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.  
\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.  
\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan  
\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)  
\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)  
\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD  
Reader :  
\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish  
\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)  
\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)  
\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.  
\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM  
\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic  
Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.  
Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY  
^^ Terima kasih  
Sign  
Istri Kibum xD  
(Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane)  
Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar

 **Mind to RnR,please ?**


End file.
